The Girl Who Wandered
by ChangeOfWings
Summary: As the doctor searches for a way to say goodbye to Rose, his Tardis pilots him to Danniele. When he comes back after accidentally skipping 5 years, he finds out that her family's gone- She doesn't remember even having a family. And what does a book containing the secrets of the universe have to do with her? AU S3 Doctor/Rose OOC/Master l8er on M for cussing and non-explicit scenes.
1. Warnings, Authors Note

**WARNINGS;**

**This book is rated M for a couple of good reasons. Well, actually it's T but for the ****_non-explicit _****scenes I still need to be... cautious. I might post the non editedversion's of said 'non-explicit scenes' on a teaspoon and an open mind. Then again, might not.**

**Warning For This Book**

**There is rape. Non-explicit as said before though.**

**Cussing- lot's of it.**

**Warning For This Series**

**Sex and Rape- non explicit.**

**Cussing**

**And... other mature scenes.**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Well... Hi. I've had this idea rattling around me for a while, posted a version of it, then deleted it. Rethought it. Dropped it. Picked it back up, then renovated it. Now, I'm not one for rape as said up above, but... it just kinda... happened. But besides that this story is a rollercoaster of twists and turns, everything important. Some chapters may seem crappy, some long, and some short but thought out. And being honest, I want to try and post once a week, but things happen. I may post more often, or less.  
I want you to know that although my past stories are... abandoned, someday, I'll come back. But remember, between freshman year, family, roleplaying, reading, playing ps3, and a bunch of other crap like WoW- I'm lucky to squeeze in enough time for this. So, don't kill me if I don't post... I'll try my best to. Just, review some for me, please. And no matter how... lame it gets, things will always turn right around- hopefully ;)**

**Please, enjoy the literature.**


	2. Prolouge- Shadows, Silence, And Absence

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Doctor Who, but I am working hard at trying to find him and kidnap him. So far, no luck but some random bloke by the screen name of MSaxon is messaging me for no reason... just threats or something. I'll let you know.**

**Thankyou!****- ShinyTogeticFTW**** for betaing the original version for me. Although this is not the original, without you, this would be a total screw over. You taught me some errors in my style of writing, and I thank you for that. So everyone thank Ms.ShinyTogeticFTW****.**

**Okay... deep breaths people. Here we go, starting on a rather... mysterious note. Slightly scarey? But compared to Creepy pasta Slenderman, it's not as much to me. Let's get it started;**

* * *

**Sol 3, 3:29 AM 8/8/06**

Slowly, an old and decaying wooden door that seemed to clutch to it's frame swung upon inch by inch, a small feminine hand curled around it's edge. It creaked with a sound that made the figure shiver as she stepped out. Her footsteps soft, she stepped into the sleeping household's hallway, shaped like an adjacent angle, her and her sister's bedroom opposing the end where her grandmother slept. To her left was the bathroom, it's light off. The only thing guiding her through what would of been treacherous darkness, was the light spilling into the area from the Television's of both bedrooms.

Gentle footsteps purposely made their way into the living room, just a few feet away. It was dark, except with the moon's glow making it's presence through the glass sliding door ahead. The woman crept to the kitchen, pulling out a small glass and a carton of milk, pouring herself a nice amount. A glimpse at the oven's clock showed her suspicion correct, the time being precisely 3:30 in the morning. She always awoke at this certain time to find herself shrouded in darkness. Her TV- although comforting- did little to ebb away the nightmares that ticked away at her subconscious.

She didn't know what these dreams were, only that when she awoke with a strangled but soft cry, that she was sweating and her irregular heart was tearing at her chest to break free, in a staccato of wild drumbeats. She did little to dwell on this matter, not wanting to worry herself and find that she would make herself a wild speculation, and deep down believe the fearful guess to be true and be more so afraid.

Shaking her head slightly, she put the now empty cup away, pushing her glasses to a place further up her nose, to see better. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, and shivered. Something in the air seemed more tense, as she walked back towards the living room, ready to go back to sleep. But something stopped her. Perhaps it was the feeling that said; _don't look, don't look, don't look_, or the light that was on that wasn't before, or perhaps her sense of timing? Or, how the whole house seemed to go silent- perhaps the whole world- as time seemed to stand still as she looked into the dining room, and at the book that was placed on the table.

She stepped quietly into the stuffy room, the dark cherry wood table before her, chairs with carpet like cushions seated around it. She took a few steps closer, trying to read it's title. Yes, that's all- she would read the cover, speculate about it, then go to bed to find it here in the morning to investigate. But something caught her off guard. It wasn't in English. The lack of English was making her confused as to why it was here in the first place; It wasn't Hebrew either, a language which her grandfather read and both spoke fluently, being Jewish.

She looked the book over, studying it's form. The book was like leather, bound by tightly woven brown thread, as skinny as silk, seeming so thin. The book was about as thick as her laptop, like any fiction book she read from school in a few days. The writing looked as if someone either had taken to it with thin gold thread, or a delicate penmanship to it. The figures were swirls and dots, beautiful, yet unrecognizable. She blinked, then blinked once more- unable to fathom what she was witnessing was real.

The golden drawings were _moving. _They were changing shape and form as she stepped back, the gold forming words that she knew. _**The Guide.**_She wondered what kind of guide before stepping forward and touching it's surface although every instinct of hers told her not to. She reeled back, holding her hand as if she had been shocked. But she hadn't been- she had only backpedaled because she had expected it to. But it seemed like a normal book, and she wondered if she was hallucinating.

She touched it again, the feel of it leathery but soft. Then, unable to resist- she stooped down and sniffed the book. it smelt of leather and something ancient, and one other thing that was so hard to explain, but she couldn't help but want to smell it again. She made her way to the side, and flipped the cover back, surprised to find a smooth blank page, no lines like graph paper. She turned the page once more, but only found more intricate designs that must of been apart of a language she didn't know. But their were other kinds of characters as well, all different shapes and form, some even blurry as if her mind was trying not to acknowledge their existence.

She flipped the page once more, each time waiting to see if any of the words turned to English. Eventually she found herself skipping pages, dozens at a time, none readable to her, or recognizable as anything terrestrial. She closed the book, it ending on a blank page. The figures in the book pages had been a reflective silver, and she didn't understand a word of it. In the book their had been charts, graphs, even formula's and maps. Pictures and words, drawings and endless blank or fuzzy pages as well. She didn't understand an inch of it.

She ran her small hand on it's back once more before flipping it back onto the front. Taking another glance at the mystifying yet terrifying book, she turned around, and left back into the living room. She glanced back to the table- but it was gone. An uneasy feeling settled at the bottom of her gut, wrestling around and eating at her as she took a brisk pace back to her and her sister's shared room. She didn't like this feeling one bit- not at all. But when she reached the hallway that let to the area before her bedroom, she froze, and her breath left her.

Before her, a tall figure stood, donning a black suit but that was where the human like features stop besides it's body's shape. It's skin was a sickly pale-ghost white. It's finger's were thick and long, like the rest of it's lanky yet towering build. It's bald yet huge head had a face that made her almost fall flat back into unconsciousness. It's face had to slits that only contained gateways to enternal night, filled with endless pain and suffering, fueled by a unquenchable rage. It had two more slits like that of J.K Rowling's voldemort's nose, it's mouth morphed into a silent scream and horror and raw power.

It stood in a bright light, almost hunched from the height of the ceiling. The light spilled from the floor of the hallway closet, the ancient houses foundation cracked there, going down the middle of it's support. In the outstretched left hand of the tall creature was a screaming child, her younger sister- _Sara. _Her chubby face was a red mess of tears as she screamed her name, crying for her life's worth. The creature held her by her non-tameable mane of blonde curls, pulling her close to it's side before a crackling noise came from it's mouth, and Sara fell limp. Not dead- by the way she could see her breathing still- only unconscious.

The elder sibling stepped forward warily, her face a mask of horror and anger. The creatures right hand came forward and the air tensed and crackled, releasing something close to a small bolt of electricity by her feet, staining the wood black. I stepped back in horror.

"**Give her back to me! Please! What are you? What do you want?**" I asked fearfully, dreading the answer. A sound like a whirr of rumbling whirs and clicks filled the air, most likely what the creature called, 'laughter'.

"_**We are the silence. Silence must fall. When the question is asked and the book is found. Silence. Will. Fall.**_" And with that, it seemed to stretch, with her sister, the light receding into the white crevice as I lurched forward, screaming in tears, calling my sisters name. When it was gone, with what only could be dubbed a smile on it's features, everything receded into black.

* * *

**Sol 3, 9:47 PM 8/8/06**

Sighing inwardly, the young adult would flop down onto the springy mattress that was her bed. She looked at the ivory painted ceiling, wondering once more why her grandmother wouldn't let her repaint- oh that's right. She was to soon move out and start colledge next month. She couldn't wait until she started her 8 year journey to become a heart surgeon- then another 4 to become a writer. She turned onto her side, facing the other bed that occupied her room. Her room had always been this way, parrallel across the middle, two beds across one another- each side with it's own desk and bookshelf. Right?

She had never shared it with anyone, being a single child. But at moments like these- ones that she knew that she would soon leave her family behind for- she wished she had a younger sister, one to watch her dad and grandparents while she was gone. But she didn't have any siblings. Her mother had died a few years after her birth, during a miscarriage. The memory made her flinch, and even though all she remembered was the funeral and her mother's last words, she still felt so alone.

She wished she had someone to talk to, someone that would love her unconditionally. But living here, she didn't feel like she had a family. Her father was never home, working sometimes two or even three jobs to pay his share of the rent and hers. And although everyone in the household knew her grandfather was rich in the stock market, they knew that they wouldn't see a single penny of it. Her father when not working, was drunk or high, or out with friends or sleeping. Her grandmother had never been too much of an option after what happened when she was 13. Although she loved her grandmother like her real mom, she would never forget that. When she told her grandmother how she didn't believe in god, and the response she gave her that sent her reeling in tears, scarred. Her grandfather was unapproachable altogether, stingy yet strict. Though she knew he loved her really and she felt the same, she knew he was always drunk, alcohol always on his breath.

She frowned, looking back at the other bed. She felt as if something was missing from her family, her life so... jumbled and lonely without it. She had always been alone... But why then, when she glanced at the lone wolf stuffed animal on the other bed, did she hear the laughter of a child- before it vanished from memory. Why did she dream last night of childish features and a mane of curly blonde locks? She wondered why so many times today, everyone looked so sad and thoughtful, as if a gap was missing. Why... why Danniele was so alone...

She tossed this subject in her mind for chapa while, until, a thought came to her. _Per-perhaps I have never been alone... Where... Why? _Then before she could ask the question, a blanket of sleep quickly over took her mind, crushing all of those thoughts and speculations like a bug under boot.

* * *

***Bounces around* So? So? So?! What'd ya think? Was it too detailed? Don't worry! The doctor will be in the next chapter! It will be a few chapter's [like 3 or 4] until we start the Jadoon Platoon Upon The Moon Arc. Or... Smith and Jones, I 'spose. Gonna take place throughout the WHOLE series... maybe some torchwood mixed in? Not the episode's of it... just some of the characters. Well... Buh-bya!**

**Review Please!**


	3. Forgotten Past

**Disclaimer****- I do not own doctor who, but in my atempt at tracking him down some bloke named Saxon has stopped messaging me and has started to call me. I threw my phone into the toilet, when the CID showed it was him. Just how did he get my number?!**

**Ohhhh... I got so mad. I sat here for a good while writing this before my page went backwards... and so did my progress. The first version of this chapter was deleted, so I gonna have to wing it. But, I s'pose I can do it. Just... now I'm gonna keep saving every few minutes as I go.  
**

**Eh... this chapter worked out well, in my regards. I think I'll try to have at least a new chapter out every Friday? Thursday? I'll think about it. But I'm posting as I'm writing. So when it comes out, it's hot and fresh from my mind to the key board. **

**Well, back into the fray.**

* * *

**In Time Vortex, The TARDIS; Model 40, Named 'Sexy' - Owner; The Doctor**

**1 day, 54 minutes, and 35 seconds after Canary Wharf**

Running a hand through his brown gravity defying hair, he would stare off into space, laying flat on his back, on _her_ bed. His thick hair was soft, and once more he wished to see _her _hair, her golden trestles. He wanted to see her smile again, that tongue poking from her teeth grin. He wanted to see those hazel eyes flecked with the minimal traces amount of gold that bore into his soul, filling him with warmth. He needed her back... but today the universe was killing him, ripping into him and tearing her away. But perhaps, it was also a kindness.

Now he knew she would be safe, with her family who loved her. That he wouldn't have to watch her wither away, someday into dust or be cut down in front of his eyes. Now he wouldn't have to know how or when, why or know it was his fault. But the moment that he had touched her hand, taken it's warm, firm grip into his and whispered that one word in that basement a lifetime ago- he had doomed her. He had doomed himself, even. But this was how fate played out, how the universe always dealt him hands foretelling his failure before the game had even begun.

The Doctor sat up, his lean form hunched and still. His face was stoic as a war raged behind those chocolate eyes. He wanted her back, he needed her. But... he couldn't go knocking down universes and wreaking havoc. _So? No one's stopping you. _He shuddered as he buried that thought, scared that the pink and yellow human he had taken with him had grown so much on him that he was willing to rip through reality for her. No, she was his pink and yellow human, an ape that he... gulping he put that thought aside as well.

He reached up and swept away the silent tears that made progress slowly down his cheeks. He didn't even realize he had been crying. He took a deep breath, the room smelling of distinctive _Rose._ He stood up, wearing only his trousers as he entered her bath, and washed off his face in the sink. Looking into the mirror on the wall, he mocked himself. _You're no Time Lord. How could you fall for an ape- let alone not have the bravery to tell her the truth? _Flinching at the image of a disgruntled man with brown glazed eyes and a bit of stubble, dark circles under his eyes, he slowly got ready to take a cold shower.

The water was freezing as it pounded against his back, his body temperature not too affected. He tried to rid himself of thoughts about Rose, but it was too much. How could he, when he knew what he was going to do next? So he prepared himself, comforted himself with her scent, using her shampoo and conditioner, her body wash. Then he stood for a long while thinking of her, and didn't hold back the tears as they wracked his body with shaking sobs that reverberated into the hallway, the Tardis a gentle and kind hum in his head trying to make him feel better. But how could his sentient ship make this feel any better? How could anyone, except for that smile?

**27 days, 36 minutes and 27 seconds later...**

Setting the search to find the right kind of power source, the now clean and broody Doctor would sink into the pilot seat. _How much longer? _He thought, looking around the console room. _How much longer until I realize the futility of this? _Since the day he lost her he had been searching for the right point in temporal shifting point, the right power source. What he was looking for was a flare in the Time Vortex, something that was non linear and happened only once, so if he missed it...

The Doctor quickly shook himself from those kind of doubting thoughts. He would find it, and tell her. Tell her before he felt like he was going to explode from the pressure building inside of him. He threw his head back, slightly satisfied but a bit sore as he heard the pop of his neck. He could relax for a moment- the Tardis would tell him when she found it, and for that, he was grateful.

But... after he found her, after he told her- what then? it was almost hard to remember a time without thinking of Rose, shining light upon the darkest crevices of his soul, even the ones she didn't know about. How did one face so much darkness, like the void eating away at you from the inside? How did you keep running and never look back at yourself? One day he wouldn't be able to run, he would stand there and see the devastation before himself and the man he was. He wouldn't be able to take it.

As he sighed, the Tardis tilted, keening, the klaxon blaring into life. He stood quickly, stumbling over to the console, flicking switches and pulling levers. What the hells name was going on? The Tardis seemed to be directing herself, without command. He took a mallet from beneath the console, and hit her, like he usually did when she wasn't responding.

"**What the bloody hell's name in Rassilion are you doing!?**" He cried as he fell to the floor, clutching to dear life on one of the coral struts. He yelled as she seemed to go silent, and stopped keening. But now they were still moving which was strange- why was the Tardis making her best effort to stay quiet?

**_I always take you where you need to go, my Thief. _**Her reassuring tone pressed into his mind, and he reeled back. She hadn't spoken to him in centuries, he had been starting to theorize it had only been a one time thing due to excess rift energy. Guess not. He walked over to the console, straitening himself. He really needed to go back looking for that power source. But, would the Tardis let him leave wherever he was? More importantly- what was so important that his Tardis had taken him here, and spoken to him?

Taking a glance at the door reluctantly, then back to the screen he pondered his options for a moment. It could be dangerous- kill him even. Or... Taking one last glance between his options, he pulled on his best manic grin, striding towards the door. The Doctor was in.

**Sol 3, 3:37 AM 8/9/06**

She wanted to gasp as the second non-terrestrial thing happened for this past 2 days, as she came into her room and sitting tall, majestic and oh so lonely in the corner of her room, was a freakin' _police box. _She opened her mouth in an 'O'. before closing it and stepping forward, putting forward a gentle and tentative hand onto it's surface. The mesmerizing color was recognizable and tickled at the back of her memory, beautiful in every sense of the word. It felt like wood, the substance even sounded like it when she tapped it with her knuckles.

After circling it, she read the sign. 'Pull to open'. She stepped back some, afraid that whoever inside would push the doors outwards and result in hitting her. She reached a hand forward, and when she met the surface of the doors, she was greeted with a strange like hum, and she jerked back. She looked around for the noises' source. She couldn't find it, and touched the box again, the same beautiful and calming melody filling her head. She smiled, closing her eyes.

Maybe this was a dream, but it was pretty vivid if she was imagining people. And dreaming in color. She backed away, looking over the box with wide eyes, but a serene smile on her face. Now, why would she want a police box in her room? Why would she dream that? Then one of the doors pulled inwards, surprising her, but she didn't get a glimpse of the inside or of his face as he came came out backwards, locking the door with a golden key.

As she sank down onto her bed, glad she chose tonight to sleep in her pajamas's. From her view, he was tall, probably had a good foot and a few inches on her. Anger itched somewhere inside her, finding it a little hurtful that the guys she dreamt of were like every other in real life- taller than her. But he had some _gorgeous _hair. And that's being simple, knowing their was a lot more nice complements she could say about it. His lean form was nice, but her eyes didn't wander, knowing the indecency of it. She had trained herself not to anyways- what was the point since she knew that no one really liked her?

He turned around, blinking what looked to be chocolate brown eyes with such... knowledge that made her own green eyes wide. She longed to be able to posses such knowledge, to see into his eyes fully, but she could see a flash of raw pain and anger in them as well. She had always been able to read into people's eyes, their emotions. Only basic enough, but she never said so to anyone. He was handsome, but she ignored the weird crush on a man she didn't even know already forming in her mind. He looked around the room before his eyes sought hers, her form sitting crisscrossed on the bed looking awed.

"**You know it say's pull to open, right****? That's a pretty police box you have- it's only wood though,**" She said calmly, tilting her head a bit, believing all the while to enjoy the dream while it lasts. Much better then the crappy reality she lived in anyways. "**How'd you get it in here? Or... why am I asking? Dreams are always weird like that I suppose.**" She murmured more to herself and he looked her over, before speaking curiously, his features blank, but she could tell he was slightly confused.

"**Yeah, well pushing and pulling, from the inside I pulled. It's all 'bout perspectives****. I'm dream guy- that's me... so, can you tell me when and where I am?**" He asked politely, in an almost ramble, sitting on the bed opposite to hers, feeling slightly cramped in the small room. She smiled, reached behind her and unplugged her phone from the wall, switching it on.

"**Strange. Most people in my dreams don't ask the time or date. They just... Well- I dunno. This is the must vivid dream I've ever had. It's uh... 3:39 AM, August 9th, 2006. You're in my bedroom, I suppose. Texas.**" She finished, being thorough. But she was feeling slightly disturbed. This was... a bit too much to be a dream. She wasn't scared of him, only very curious. The man only looked as if he was within himself, recoiled, thinking. He stood up, and looked around, walking to the window before sitting back down.

"**Why would the Tardis bring me here, to _Texas? _And what is wrong here, of all places? Who is she, and what's going on here?**" He murmured, until he got a light slap on the arm, nothing too hard- just playful. Bright forest green eyes looked up at him. "**What?**" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"**Uh.. I said, I'm Danniele.**" She replied. "**Kinda rude when you start rambling on and don't let other's speak, huh? And I'm not a girl, ya Bonehead. I'm 18-moving out next month, then I don't have to live with my grandparents and daddy no more.**" She said smiling, a bit of a cheeky grin on her face as he smiled back, but she could still see the pain behind it, knowing that he was a manic kind of guy, go with the moment. But what had hurt him so much pain and caused him to be this way?

"**So, Danniele- Anything weird happen recently?**" He asked her curiously. She concentrated as she spoke.

"**I dunno... um- one thing I can say is I found this weird book- but that's about it. That... and...**" She trailed off, a hard look of concentration on her features, like she was having a hard time. She came back to the now as she found the man snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"**You okay? You looked a little lost there for a mo'.**" He asked a little worried. She shook her head, and apologized.

"**Sorry- I'm... I'm just fuzzy since about yesterday. I can't keep my head strait... it's like, like something's supposed to be here, but it's not. And I can't stop thinking 'bout it, but everytime I do-**" All of a sudden, the Doctor shot up, looking at his box, with a bit of a worried yet excited look on his face as he raced towards it and fumbled for the keys.

"**Sorry! Gotta go!**" He shouted behind him as he went inside, but before he closed the door, she asked him something.

"**Wait! Who are you?**" He opened the door, smiling for the world's worth, his eyes ablaze as the sound of the universe seemed to fill up her room. This wasn't a dream, was it?

"**I'm The Doctor!**" No, definitely not.

**2 days, 36 minutes, and 5 seconds after saying good bye to Rose  
**

The Doctor walked into the Tardis, setting the trans-barrier dimensional temporal thrusters for maximum shift when a screeching voice filled his sensitive ears, making him stop.

"**Doctor! Doctor!**" He stepped to the doors, looking out, a redhead standing before him. Her anger at him at the fact he was about to leave her diminishing to worry and fear. He looked out into the night with a bit of a hurt look, rubbing his ears, then tugging on his left earlobe.

"**Blimey, you can shout.**" He muttered, loud enough for her to hear as he looked down towards Donna, with a bit of a you've-been-caught-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-ja r kind of face.

"**Am I ever going to see you again?**" She asked hopefully, ignoring the rude comment.

"**If I'm lucky.**" He replied, truthfully. Something about Donna made him feel right, he liked having her besides him, her feisty but thick self would of made a great companion. But the flesh wound of Rose was still too fresh, still burned to think of someone else taking her place besides him already- but he wasn't replacing her, was he? No, no one else made him feel the way she had, and no one would possibly make him say those three words again. Not for the rest of his days.

"**Just promise me one thing- find someone.**" She said honestly, looking at him with large pleading eyes filled with worry. He hid back his flinch, and gave a cold nod, but it was hard not to seem rigid.

"**I don't need anyone.**" He replied crisply, his voice dark, and she almost stepped back. His eyes flashed with pain and hurt, not wanting to relive the same losses as before. He didn't know if he could keep doing this- taking up talented people, people with so... so much potential and ruining their lives and getting them killed- or worse.

"**Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you.**" She replied, stubborn and strong, ready to knock some sense into the 900 something year old time lord. He gave a nod, his gaze leaving her and drifting away before back down to Donna again.

"**Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be... magnificent.**" The Doctor replied with a kind smile, looking so proud of this fiery ape with enough attitude to put any Time Lord in his place. She was gonna go on to do better things, become a great person. He started to turn until she spoke once more.

"**I think I will, yeah. Doctor?**" She asked, looking questionably at the man who had single handedly in one day changed her life forever. He looked back at her, curiosity in his chocolate eyes, with a hint of impatience.

"**Oh, what is it now?**" He moaned, sounding in a hurry to be off, to run away like allways.

"**That friend of yours. What was her name?**" She asked curiously, and he felt horrible, and slumped a little. Now though, he realized that Rose wouldn't of wanted him to carry on alone. Not like this. She would of wanted him to keep going, and find someone to bear all the weight on his shoulders with him, even knowing how little they could carry compared to him. Just beign there to remind him how much he brightened their life, how much wonder and joy he brought to them. How he wasn't alone- that he was loved for the man he was now.

"**Her name was Rose.**" And with one last glance, he turned and the sound of the universe filled the alleyway, making Donna smile. The Doctor was off shooting into the sky. Off to find someone to hold his hand.

**Sol 3, 2:54 PM 8/10/11**

As The Time Lord stepped off of his trusted mode of transportation, a wave of heat hit him. He muttered a curse in Gallifreyan, then looked around. Well, his Tardis didn't lie- this was Texas alright, knowing by the hot, dry air. He was tempted to take off his coat, but went against it. He loved this coat. Didn't go no where without it.

He looked around, the grass beneath his feet a nice shade of green, yet tall- needing a good mowing. He seemed to be in the backyard of an old house, being made of dark grey bricks and separated by a chain fence about chest height down the middle of the yard to separate the back area with a pool from the front area that had a dog house. The pool was covered with a blue cover to keep it warm and clean, the area around it surrounded by a mini garden fence only a few inches off the ground holding rubber mulch to cover the ground.

He looked towards a Glass sliding door, seeing it open. A tall and curvy figure stepped out, skinny but not grossly so. She wore nice dark trainers, and despite the warm weather, a thin long sleeved maroon and white shirt was her top. She walked out with a few dogs, and then a cat followed behind after some coaxing of her kind voice. Her hair was as long as her lower back and wavy, shining in the sunlight. He admired her forest green eyes from afar... and then noticed she was looking at him with an agape mouth and confused expression.

The two dogs, a large white pit-bull/dalmatian mix, and a black and white chihuahua, bayed at him, the black cat ignoring his presence all together. And that was fine by his standards- cat nuns in a hospital 5 billion years in the future trying to kill him kind of made him a dog person now. He stood there tall and solemn, wondering who this woman was. She looked about a 7 inches shorter than him, taller than Danniele and with more grown-up features. Perhaps it was a relative or her mother? But Danniele said she only lived with her Dad and grandparents, but that didn't help when mulling over her identity.

The figure crossed the yard swiftly, a determined look upon her features. She opened the mid gate separating the yards, keeping the animals in the other section as she came up to him. He stood in front of her with a blank expression- and before he knew it, his head was sideways, a bruise forming on his cheek that he knew he was going to feel later. She looked at him with fury, which morphed into wonder, then back to anger, until it settled on curiosity.

"**D-doctor?**" She asked somewhat fearfully and hopefully, as if guessing. He rubbed his cheek, and looked back at her from the ground. Her slap rivaled that of Jacky Tyler's, and the only thing that kept him from whimpering in pain or regenerating was the immense realization dawning on him.

"**_Danniele_? Like the '****I'm 18-moving out next month, then I don't have to live with my grandparents and daddy no more' Danniele?**" He quoted. The Doctor sent a mental pulse of anger at the Tardis who in turn, only seemed to react innocently. Danniele was so much bigger, and... older. More mature it seemed. But her face seemed to morph into confusion and pain flared on her features at his words.

"**_I'm_ Danniele. _I'm _23... But- I, that... it was all a dream! How can you be here? No- that's a pointless question. _Why_ are you here?**" She asked, befuddled, and he smiled inwardly. At least she didn't panic at his random appearance, and seemed to know what questions were the right kind to ask. It would make it so much easier later on.

"**Nope- no dream. I'm real. Box is real. The Doctor and the Tardis- or oh, one of my favorites, the mad man and his box. Though she's not a box, she's more of a sh****ip, my ship. Tardis as said before- Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Best friend she is- unless she screws up, but then again I'm being rude, eh? She always brings me where I need to go, except when she makes a good 5 year time jump from when I _really_ need to go to. I'm still being rude aren't I? But still not ginger! Though, once, when I was younger, I was almost ginger, but that's a bit of an embarrassing story-**" He was cut off as he came back to focus on the present to find her smiling at him silently. "**What?**"

"**You're rambling. You really need to get a hold of that- five years and you still go on like a blathering idiot... though...**" She paused and looked him over. "**You don't look a day over the last time I saw you.**" Then she stopped. He could see the gears turning in her head and grinned, as she gasped and stepped around him, putting her hand on the Tardis. "**This is the ****Tardis? _Time_ And Relative Dimension In Space. _Time_? Is this... Are you...? Who the hell are you?**" She asked with more awe than shock.

"**I'm the Doctor, Danniele, and this is my ship called the Tardis that let's me go whenever and wherever I want to within all of the universe.**" He replied, ecstatic. He could feel the ship beaming at her through her physical touch on her exterior wood. Danniele looked at him, and studied him closer.

"**You n****ever said you were this pompous or had an** **ego**." She paused, and looked up at him and he muttered something that sounded a lot like cheeky under his breath.** "****But that would make you-**"

"**An Alien, yes.**" He cut off, his face now serious. "**I'm here to ask you a very important question. So listen carefully and think this over when I ask you.**" She nodded with a gulp, a little scared. What would he want? And another question- why wasn't she afraid of this man, this... alien who seemed to pop out of nowhere and claim to be someone that travels through all of space and time to come to her, and ask her something. _Her._

She had always been a believer of aliens even before the Big Ben crash, the Christmas Star that came to kill, the sky-liner Titanic, the 456... and those were only a few, not including this encounter. But she was befuddled in her capability to believe him on the spot, to accept his truth so easily, to believe that his ship could go through time and space. Something about The Doctor just seemed right, just called to her like... like nothing that she could think off to compare off. It was so strange and unique.

"**But... can I ask you something first?**" She asked, cutting him off before he spoke, and he nodded. He needed a few moments to prepare to ask her anyways, before the realization of what he was doing hit him and made him run away from her. He tried telling himself over and over that he was _not _replacing Rose. He wasn't. She was Rose- this was Danniele. Two completely different people. Both pink and yellow humans.

"**What did you mean by 'then I don't have to live with my ********grandparents and daddy** no more'? I... I've never had a family."

"**Will you travel with me through time and space, Danniele?**" They both asked at the same time, hearing one another, but put into a silent shock. The Doctor, horrified that she claimed not to have a family when he remembered seeing her time lines that night, seeing grandparents and a father tied to her's, but not now when he searched. Danniele, shocked at the possibilities now before her and scared of the majority of it. Of what he was offering her.

* * *

**And... that's it. Duh Duh Duh! It's not that great, but I hope you like it ;)**

**Preview:**** Chapter 2; Tension**

**How the doctor reacts with a series of questions and Danniele's response... A little time before 'Smith and Jones' starts, just for them to get used to one another, for The Doctor to show off, and for Danniele to get settled.**

**Review!**


	4. Spurn

**Disclaimer;**** The phone is still ringing from the toilet and I regret getting water proof casing now. Oh shit... the doorbell just rung. I'm a little scared to answer it... or maybe not.  
**

**Okay, so don't be mad at me if there's some grammar errors. Using some my phone for this, since I'm pretty bored at school. That... and I'm not that great of a writer. I might be posting my story on Wattpad and Quotev as well. Same username. Wattpad since a lot of my friends are on there, and Quotev due to my sister's request... Fanfiction just seems so much simpler to me. Oh well. **

**So how was the last chapter? Perhaps it was too fast? If your wandering, Danniele is a Texan, my home state. I just thought that the change in scenery from London might be a bit of reprieve. Besides, always wanted to see the doctor have to deal with a different companion then British- well, from what I've seen of the New Doctor Who seasons.**

**Oh, sorry for long wait, end of first 9 weeks, for highschool- busy, busy, busy.**

**How do you guys feel about a story where the Time Lord Victorious rips through the universe walls, to get Rose back? Just... think about it. And don't steal my idea! 'll know it was you. -narrows eyes- yes you. ;)**

**Well, let's dive in, shall we?**

* * *

**Sol 3, 3:02 PM 8/10/11**

The Doctor looked worried, no frightened as he got the words that she had said from being complete and utter gibberish to him, to being facts that scared him. Even chilled him to his center. He gulped, looking at her with some of his fear showing, noticing her own, frightened expression that was thankfully not facing towards him, but at the Tardis.

"**I... don't know what to say.**" She said softly after a lengthy pause. _You have no idea,_ he mused, not being able to find words himself to say to comfort or encourage the human into coming with him. He hid his earlier shocked and frightened expression into a slightly bored one, a little amused by her. But underneath he was focusing, too busy to respond. Searching her time lines, he found it seamless. But that had been strange- when they had met last he had searched her timelines and gone through them thoroughly as he always did with someone he met by instinct. He had seen other lines converging to make hers, sprouting from it, dwelling and thriving next to it. Lines that had been, Were, Could of, and never may be were there, but so much more tangled and converged.

But another thing that confused the Time Lord was the fact that her future time lines were blurry beyond belief, unreadable. Her timelines were now bare but raw, so lonely and thin. But he could see the potential of them, the utter amount of faith, hope, and potential making him almost giddy for her answer, wishing for a yes, for a chance to see this amazing... frightening girl in action by his side through time and space. Running with him, saving civilizations, fighting monsters through Downing Street- He stopped, and shook his head. Rose was special, Danniele was someone else entirely. He felt such remorse and anger that he almost wanted to take back his offer, at the thought of how much she already reminded him of Rose, how much he was tearing at him right now. But how could he? He could see the confusion radiating off of her in waves, the fear of the enormity of it all, but the hope was there, flickering like a candle. But the heat of it swelled, and he knew her answer, but at the same time- didn't.

"**I... I won't be gone long, will I?**" She asked, casting a worried glance at her pets, then the house. "**I have school you know, gotta keep going to be a Virologist.**" She said, her tone a little lighter. He nodded, the corners of his mouth tilting up. "**And don't you go and drop me off in the middle of some asteroid belt, ya hear? I really don't need to deal with being stuck sometime in the future, not understanding a word of anyone as they poke and fiddle with me.**" She joked, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor gave her a chuckle.

"**Nah- I'll be too busy doing that myself.**" He replied with a tease, both of their faces blooming into smiles. "**So, Miss Danniele- is that a yes?**" He asked, and opened the Tardis doors, holding out his arm to take hers. With a nod, she took his arm and followed the crazy man with a box into his box with a gasp of wonder.

**In Time Vortex, The Tardis; 2 Hours Later**

An explanation and tour later, The Doctor and Danniele were seated in the console room. Or rather, Danniele was circling the time rotor, the column thrumming under her touch with a positive glow. She looked awed, and rightly so. Her world had expanded infinitely, and she was scared of it. But she was also exuberant. She now could see things no one had ever seen, do things no one else ever had. She cast another glance at the Doctor who was somehow amused, impatient, and impressed at the same time.

"**She likes you, she likes you a lot she does. Tadis' are very selfish creatures. They don't like too many.**" He complemented, and Danniele shot him a sideways smile, a bit of rosy color creeping up her cheeks. Danniele didn't know whether to hide away like she normally did when overwhelmed, or ramble on about the problem in her mind and eventually trail off onto other things like she did the other half of the time. "**So, what do you think?**" He asked. Danniele hadn't said much since she got on board, and he was waiting for the 'It's bigger on the inside'.

"**it's... Overwhelming. I mean, it's amazing! But- this has got to be another dimension or world, maybe another universe? Jampacked in here like folded in between pages! And it just goes on and on, like you said- And the outside is just wood, a box- but it's not! Must of taken a crud ton of work to get all the components to work right. I mean- through space, time, and it's bigger on the inside!**" She rambled, as he looked at her with a brilliant wide grin, from ear to ear. She looked at him and laughed. "**What am I tellin' you to stop goin' on for when you ramble? I sound like you, goin on and on without stop.**" He stood up and didn't keep his eyes off of her, as he approached the monitor.

"**Well, yeah. You- your...**" He paused mid sentence, tugging on his ear after taking a large breath. "**The Tardis. ****She's sort of like that, bigger on the inside. Whole other world in here! Just don't get on her bad side anytime soon, she can change the corridors to make you wander for days.**" He complained looking up at her. "**Isn't that right, you naughty thing?**" He cooed, placing a hand over the Column as well, stroking the surface. Danniele shot him a look that was only given to a madman that needed to be locked away.

"**Should I leave you two alone in here, Doctor and Tardis?**" She teased, stepping back towards the hallway, hands up with a smile. The Doctor looked at her, and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'cheeky' under his breath, a blush slightly forming on his own features. Danniele yawned then, and the Doctor took on a more serious tone.

"**Ah- remember that room with the cherry wood door we passed that you liked so much? The one you wanted into to?**" He asked curiously, and she gave a nod. He just now noticed how tired she looked, the excitement wearing off to reveal wary and tired eyes. "**Well, just head down the left when you get into the hallway. Then at the second left, take it. The door should be fourth on the right- your bedroom. Unless the Tardis makes it appear closer, that's where it should be.**"

And by the way that the Tardis already was fond of Danniele, the door would probably be right there in the hall as soon as she left the room. And judging that he heard a door open as soon as she left, it was. He sighed, taking his head in his hands. A worried hum filled his mind, but it did little to calm the Time Lord's nerves. He hadn't slept in what felt like weeks, and it probably had been that long. He left as well, the Tardis dimming the lights in the Console room as he left.

**An hour later**

A door stared him down, the only door unlocked to him and the only one the Tardis kept leading him too. The door was light colored wood, with an elegant carving of a Rose on it. He hadn't been in this room since before she left, since before a part of him died inside. He cursed upwardly towards the Tardis, scared yet angry to enter. Finally, he strolled in.

He was hit by the sweet smell of Rose first, a wave of memories and other... things hitting him square on. His shoulders slumped as he felt his resolves falling, his eyes watering. But he would not cry- he would be fine, keep moving on like he was sure Rose would want him to do. He took a shaky step after what seemed like centuries, the door shutting behind him.

He took another step, taking in the room as he made way towards the bed slowly. It was decorated in deep shades of reds and even Tardis blue. But no pinks- Rose had hated the color pink, except for the little bunny he'd gotten her for a gift for Easter. It sat on her unmade bed with a comforter of deep maroon. The pillows were white without a cover, the sheets blue like the nighttime sky on Earth. He hesitated before sitting on the bed, feeling weaker than ever right now.

His hand waved across the surface of the bed in a long stoke, feeling the fabric, certain that it didn't compare to the softness of her skin. He remembered holding her, her hand, giving her hugs, kissing her head, her soft golden trestles. If only he had taken that chance, leaned down a few inches and taken that risk- but those thoughts only made him wince in pain, screwing his eyes closed. He saw what would of been, he saw what would happen if it had ever come to that between him and her, if he had lost her. He saw a man beyond the edge he was teetering on, past flirting with death like this body so often was. That man was something different, choosing who lives and dies, tearing past wall and boundary and a flash of the hottest pain hit him. He would of ripped past the void and shattered the walls. But in their weakened state at that point, the void would follow him through those walls and the breach he made, and like a whiplash- he would release Hell upon the universes, and it would spread, collapsing. The death of two universes. So many lives. Throughout all of time and space of each. If he had followed that road. If he had bent down a few more inches. Finished those last words.

But would that of made it any less worth it? To hold Rose, to truly feel her? To actually say those words and relinquish his strongest secret as everything burned to nothing by his hand, by his hearts that had so easily become hers? He knew that answer. But that didn't mean it was right. He regretted it more than anything, but by the time he noticed that the tears that had started to fall were now gone, the sobs that had racked his body while in trance stopped- he knew he wouldn't change an single thing. Not one moment. Not Rose Marion Tyler.

**8 Hours, 54 Minutes, and 16 Seconds Later**

Danniele smiled as she stepped out of the warm shower, drying off quickly. She loved her new room, and she was quickly starting to grow very fond of the Tardis. The sentient space ship had made the room just right, the bathroom she was exiting with a brown and beige marble tile floor, light mocha brown walls. Yet the color scheme to the beedroom was a quite far cry from mellow and calming browns and tans. It contained a dark lavender color to the walls, nothing too bright as to remind one of a girl's room, but a color of passion. The bed was against the far wall from her, against a corner, and like most furniture in her new living space- was made of a dark cherry wood. But who knew, it could be some tree from a planet called Mubaya with trees as hard as steel that turned green and breathed in oxygen and exhaled cyanide. Except she knew the Tardis wouldn't do that.

The bed was adorned with soft dark purple comforter, and tan sheets the color of sand in Egypt. The carpet floor was a dark mocha like the walls of the bathroom. It tied the room off as a dark room of safety for her, a dresser and desk not to far away, the closet besides the bathroom. She loved her room, and now knew how to design her bedroom whenever she got the chance.

But another reason for her liking of the Tardis was the fact that she had found her favorite shampoos, conditioners, and a body wash -that smelled like mango's and pomegranates that had her smiling in bliss- lying by the endless fountain of hot water. And finally, the cherry on the cake was the closet. Inside was many of outfits and shoes, making her gasp in awe. She had never had an outfit that didn't have too tight jeans or baggy shirt at one point or another. Every single article of clothing fit her perfectly- and also fit to her figure nicely.

After picking a pair of dark jeans, Black tennieshoes*****, and a soft jade shirt that had a ribbon that tied behind her, went and crossed over her chest and made the top of the shirt, and then went over her shoulders and around her waist and came back up beneath her arms and then wrapped around where fabric was sown on to make sleeves a little past her elbows. It was like design she had ever seen before, the material something that was comfy and didn't show anything. She brushed her hair and as normal didn't put any make up on. After clasping her Dragonfly necklace on, she left out past the wooden door of her room.

Slightly confused, she didn't have much of an inkling to go by until she heard the strange _whir_ sound of some kind. It sounded like a small device, and following it came the sound of a _fizzle_ and then _snap_, like fuses. It seemed to be coming up the hallway, past the intersection that led to the console room. She placed a hand on the coral wall and walked slowly towards the noises. Then she heard a beautiful sound, but it was muttered, and said slightly with contempt. Most likely a swear, but with sounds like that- why would a language sounding so beautiful need curses?

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she entered the room warily, turning out to be a kitchen. An island was to her right, black marble counters, the floor a sandstone colored tile. The kitchen was normal except for a few appliances that looked foreign and alien to her, including the one that the Alien that had her back to was tinkering with.

"**Good mornin' sunshine.**" She greeted hazily, ending abruptly with a yawn. He didn't seem phased by her sudden appearance and speaking, and put down a pen shaped device in his hand and turned to her as she went around him and the island to rummage through the fridge. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes like always.

"**Good morning, Danniele.**" He replied, and looked over at the counter. "**I made you something, so no need to search the fridge**" She looked up, startled, but then shook her head at the eggs.

"**Not much one for eggs, but I'll try anything once, and seein as their not made on earth, and by an Alien- No offense- they must not taste _too_ bad.**" She teased and The Doctor put a hand over his left heart.

"**I am offended, and shame on you, for not liking eggs. Although, nothing beats a banana.**" His eyes twinkled with affection for the yellow fruit. He just then reached into his pocket and pulled out two perfect ripe banana's while Danniele came and sat across from him with the eggs and bacon, along with juice she had gotten herself. Danniele wasn't like Rose in the morning, who wouldn't be herself and was worse than Davros himself if in a bad mood before her morning cuppa.

They ate in an almost awkward silence, Danniele watching him as she ate and he tinkered. It wasn't until when The Doctor was on his second banana and Danniele had already finished her food that she spoke. "**Have you always been alone? I mean- I saw some other doors and rooms, but its just us here, isn't it?**" She asked curiously. The Doctor examined her, and took notice of her attire.

"**That's a Vernasian shirt you're wearing, made in the year 5673,**" He informer ed her, and looked from the jade top back to her face. "**Made out of ****Swylion silk, the silk worms are genetically made to change their own body temperature up or down a few degrees to get cool or not. It's quite interesting. I'll have to take you there for a spin one time. The Tardis has something like a giant storage bank existing throughout all of her time in existence, copying every item that comes on board and saving it, so even if say, i took off my sonic** **screwdriver,**" He twirled said pen shaped object she saw him using earlier that made the _whir _sound in his hand. "**and lost it, my Tardis would be able to create an exact duplicate from the last time it was in the Tardis. Doesn't work for everything though, somethings are... different. Funny."**

Danniele listened with interest, noting he still hadn't answered her question. "**So it's like a save point... sort of? Like if you take out something and come out with it broken, she can repair it, but only since the last time it's been here? ****Does it do the same for living things?**" She asked, not just meaning people, not knowing what kind of living organisms had been upon the Taris' doorstep. But the subject in itself was still rather mind-boggling.

"**No, it can copy their bodies, their genes, but it can't get that little spark of life to get started. Besides, it would be... disastrous having two of a person or accidentally bringing upon someone you were going to meet and not have met yet. Or someone you had, and should not.**" He looked at her curiously. "**Understand? It's a lot of pretense verbs being thrown out of a window. Kinda hard to explain, but Time is from a non subjective, non linear view point a giant ball of timey-wimey... stuff.**"

"**Stuff?**" She asked, teasing as always. But he took it as a challenge to his knowledge.

"**Time lines, all different decisions that branch off to different nows, thens, soons, and nots. But when a big decision is made, oh such as if one person takes a left instead of a right and then in turn hits another person and kills them, it creates two versions of that event. And a Parrallel universe is made branched off of that one, just the prior on it probably branched off of it's prior, until you keep going and reach the original universe... Or something like that.**" He looked at Danniele who had a look of realization. "**Did you get that?**" He asked, looking worried, wondering if all his techno babble was lost.

"**Yeah, I mean- never saw it like that. That put's it into perspective.**" She said honestly, and he grinned at her. But then The Tardis made a few flashes from a small row of lights by the door, and The Doctor stood up with the beeping of their melancholy sounds. He walked out, an Danniele followed him back to the console room, sure that without him she would have been lost trying to find her own way.

When they entered the console room, The Doctor strolled calmly over to the monitor banks and blinked. Ah, so that was it- just a bit of a low power situation. He knew only a few seconds would be plenty, so he threw a smile over at his latest companion. "**Hold on to something, were gonna get bumpy for a second, then it'll start right back up!**" He called over all manic and smiles, and Danniele held to one of the coral struts as the Tardis started to shake and turn, almost like a carnival ride. Then as soon as it stopped, it ended. She didn't let go, expecting for it to happen again. But they didn't leave once more like he said.

The Doctor was looking out over the monitor of circles and figures with a curious expression hiding bemusement and excitement under his chocolate orbs. "**What's wrong, Doctor? Where- When are we?**" Danniele asked, trying to make sense of the features, but she was at fault, unable to make any sense of them. He flicked a glance at her, just curious as to what she was doing, then back at the screen.

"**Cardif, 2005. T****heirs some strange energy in the air, above a hospital in London.**" He looked at her again, his smile returning with her own. "**Fancy a little adventure, miss Danniele?**" He asked, and with he got a brilliant, terrified, and excited smile from his new friend that mirrored his own, and they set out onto the bumpy road into The Vortex.

* * *

**How was it? Not my best... i suppose. But then again, I'm not someone amazing. might be busy writing I've got 7 days to learn 5 songs... I'm such a slacker.**

**Up next- Smith and Jones and Judelson.  
Soon coming is Martha and the Jadoon Platoon Upon The Moon, and although not one of my most favorites, it's got some good plot scenes, and isn't one of my dislikes. Bye!  
**

**REVIEW PWEASE! 3**


End file.
